


Golden

by myllki



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Some more Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myllki/pseuds/myllki
Summary: Laurent has a surprise for Damen and Damen is left to follow the younger man with no clue what to expect.





	Golden

“Hey Damen!” 

Damen tilted his head up at the sound of his name, he looked up at the balcony above him, squinting past the light of the sun, and saw Laurent, his golden hair glowing in the backlight and a huge smile on his face making him look younger than he was. 

“Come up here I have something to show you.”

His head disappeared behind the railing, the ends of his longer hair following. Damen smirked to himself at the innocent happiness Laurent displayed and wondered what he might’ve prepared for him.

The soft light of the sunset filtered through the castle windows as Damen walked through it. During the last months, Laurent had opened up immensely to him both physically and mentally and he didn’t know what else in the world could make him happier than he already was. 

“Laurent?” He asked the empty space of the second floor where he had last saw the other man. He walked briskly past the guards and looked into the next room, another guest bedroom. 

Suddenly a darkness covered his eyes and a weight was lightly pressed against his back. 

“Don’t move,” Laurent’s voice whispered from behind him. He felt the blindfold in front of his eyes being tied behind his head and he stood still compliant to his husband’s wishes.

“Is this some sort of new play you’ve devised?” Damen teased, feeling the knot behind his head pulled tight, then turned around to wrap his arms around the other.

“No,” a soft succinct answer. Damen could feel the tinge of red on Laurent’s cheeks and a part of him wanted to take off the blindfold to see it under the light.

Laurent let himself be hugged and leaned into Damen’s chest as the two evened out their breathing together, feeling themselves both calm down to the same capacity before Laurent tapped Damen’s arm. Damen took the signal and lifted off his arms.

When he let his arms drop, he felt a pair of hands grab his right hand and lift it up into the air in front of him. His fingers were caressed and traced lightly until it was interlaced with one of Laurent’s. 

“Follow me.” was all he heard.

He walked carefully in the direction of Laurent’s pull and ran his thumb over the soft of the other’s palm while he walked. He noticed Laurent slowed his usual fast walk in order to accommodate for his temporary blindness.

“Is there something happening today that I should know about?” Damen wondered out loud. His mind puzzled to the sudden display of proactiveness Laurent rarely showed. 

The hand gripping his gripped on tighter, “You should know why the most out of everyone.” His confusion rose tenfold. Was it a holiday? Their anniversary? Was Laurent just playing games with him again? He would find out himself soon he supposed.

He felt himself being led around another corner then Laurent moved behind him to press his shoulder downwards to sit. Feeling the chair behind him with his hands, he guided himself down. His left arm was lifted up in front of him by a pair of different hands and he heard some metal clinking. 

Was someone taking off his cuff? His confusion sparked even more so but he was patient to wait for it to end. 

After what he deduced was probably more than a couple minutes he felt the blindfold lift off his eyes. 

“What do you think?” He heard Laurent say, now looking around he could see they were in one of the castle’s many bedrooms. Laurent sitting next to him, and one of the castle’s jewelry makers sitting in front of him.

He went to inspect the gold cuff and noticed a the first letter of Laurent’s name in Veretian etched in small print on the side of it. The fancy font it was in made it seem very romantic.

He looked over at Laurent to see him playing with the cuff on his right hand, obviously a bit embarrassed shown through the pink on his pale cheeks. 

“This is wonderful” Damen said, “Did you get a matching one?” 

“Yeah,” Laurent lifted his cuff to reveal the underside where there was the first letter of Damianos’s name in Akelion etched on. “I thought it would make the cuffs hold some written meaning.

“Thank you it’s lovely,” Damen scooted over and placed his arm around Laurent’s shoulders. He pulled the other man closer and gave him a squeeze and a soft touch of his lips on his cheek. “So what’s the occasion for this? Did you decide to do this on a whim?”

“You may go.” Laurent directed at the blacksmith. With a fews words of manners, the man left the two alone. 

“You should know by now.” Laurent huffed, looking Damen in the eyes, as if confused as to Damen’s obliviousness. Was there something obvious he was missing?

Laurent leaned into Damen’s side, twisted his body on the padded bench they sat on and raised his body up so his knee rested on the seat to kiss Damen. The smooth of his lips coaxed Damen’s open and he seized the opportunity to deepen the kiss. 

Damen, now turned on by Laurent on the offensive, something that he had started to do more since they had been together, took the opportunity to be led by the other. 

His tongue swept over Laurent’s lips and ravished the delicacy that was Laurent's mouth. His arms caressed the sides of the smaller man's delicate figure which was now almost entirely in his lap straddling him. It had to be a special day for Laurent to be this proactive. 

His hand slid under the flowy Akelion garment Laurent wore, and loosened the tie that wrapped around his waist. The cloth slid losely off Laurent's shoulders and exposed his naked body on top of Damen.

Damen's hands slid down the expanse of Laurent's torso and wrapped around him to fondle his backside. His skin soft and milky as Damen stroked his fingers along the skin of Laurent's ass. 

Laurent, as if a different person, flushed a strong pink color in his cheeks as he pulled back and allowed Damen's hands to wander. After a couple seconds, he shifted his position on top of Damen's lap to so he was on his knees, legs spread apart alongside Damen's legs.

He leaned onto Damen's chest and Damen could feel the heat radiating off the other's chest through the cloth that he himself had yet to take off. Before he could do anything however, Laurent's head came to rest upon his chest as well and he heard a small whimper.

Straining his head to the side, he could see Laurent's arm stretching out behind himself and touching his backside. Sometime during the movement onto his lap Laurent had grabbed a vial of oil off the table next to them and was now fingering himself. 

In the time that Damen had known Laurent, there had been rarely a time when he allowed himself to watch him prepare himself. Whatever this day was he wished it would never end. 

Damen's cock rose in response to Laurent's minuscule sounds that he seemed to be trying to hold back. The smaller man had hidden his face in Damen's chest but his ears were red and Damen felt his heart flutter in response to how much he was doing for his pleasure. 

He could feel Laurent's breath huffing his warm air onto the right side of his chest. 

"Laurent," Damen said, feeling Laurent tense up at the sound of his voice. He gathered his strength and lifted the smaller man off his lap. 

Laurent instinctively wrapped himself around Damen as he was carried over to the bed further into the room. 

Damen set him down softly on the bed, and took off his untied the wrap from around his waist. Slipping off the rest of his garments, he joined Laurent on the bed and lightly nipped at Laurent's neck. 

When Laurent parted his legs, he scooted down to kiss at the soft thighs that presented themselves. 

"Oh come on, Damen, you don't need to be so gentle with me." Laurent said warmly, probably noticing Damen's leaking cock. 

Damen had a huge urge to plunge into Laurent and take him until his voice ran out but his heart was full and he wanted to give Laurent pleasure as well instead of just take it.

"I want to be gentle with you." Damen responded, "Your pleasure is my pleasure," he then moved his head up to take Laurent into his mouth.

"A-Ahh!" Laurent's body spasmed at the sudden warmth of Damen's mouth and Damen slowly ran his tongue around the other's shaft, sucking softly until he felt like Laurent was about to cum and he took his mouth off. 

"I thought you said my pleasure was your pleasure?" a out of breath voice asked and Damen looked up at Laurent and saw his teasing countenance. 

"I want to release with you." Damen moved his body further up, lifting Laurent's legs with him and positioned his cock at Laurent's entrance. He sank in slowly, enjoying each moment of the hot and tight entrance that encompassed it.

Laurent moaned, forgetting to hold his voice back and arched his back at the intrusion. When Damen reached the hilt he rested his arms on the sides of Laurent's head and enjoyed the small movements Laurents made to position himself more comfortably. 

Laurent looked up at Damen, his face flushed and shy, and wrapped him arms around the bigger man's neck. Damen used the moment to lower his head and kiss Laurent's mouth, more slowly than usual to milk the moment of being connected with Laurent. 

"You can move," Laurent said against his mouth which was softly nibbling the outside of his bottom lip. 

Taking the signal, Damen pulled out slowly and thrust in again savoring the sounds he got out of Laurent. 

He pushed back into Laurent at a steady pace, allowing Laurent to thrust back onto his cock with the same pace. His arms wrapped around Laurent's back as he used him to take his pleasure, but keeping his pace so the other could keep up. 

When Damen felt himself nearing his climax he buried his head into the crook of Laurent's neck.

"I'm gonna cum," he breathed out.

"Hhh, me too," Laurent's soft reply coupled with his out of breath huffs of air said back.

Damen grabbed onto Laurent's cock and gently moved his hand at the same pace as he was going. They came at the same time and he buried his head further into Laurent's neck, listening to the sounds Laurent made as well as feeling more connected to his love than before.

After a couple seconds, Damen pulled out of the Laurent and collapsed on his side next to him. He lifted his arm and put it around Laurent, feeling the other come back from his high as well. The two laid there panting for a couple seconds before Laurent turned to face Damen.

"Do you still have no idea what today is?" He asked, voice warm and soft.

"Um," Damen looked up at the top of the canopy to think. The etching of Laurent's initial on his cuff as well as the sudden sex had detered his mind from it altogether. There were many holidays now that both Vere and Akleion combined into one and it was hard keeping up sometimes. Was it- Oh. 

Damen smiled and flopped his face into the pillow. 

"It's my birthday." He laughed. Laurent's eyes filled with warmth as the man pulled him closer to kiss his temple. "I've forgotten. Thank you Laurent. You've given me so much."

"I was wondering when you would realize." Laurent said, snuggling up to the larger man. Damen wrapped an arm around him and chuckled lightly to himself. As the two laid there he lifted his other arm into the light from the window to admire the golden glint of his cuff alongside the small initial of Laurent's name.

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a huge cp mood the other day and grinded this out. hope u guys enjoyed~


End file.
